


glowing

by SapphireSoulmate



Series: Older [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSoulmate/pseuds/SapphireSoulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie grows an inconvenient crush for Shiro and his smile isn't helping her get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glowing

**Author's Note:**

> NB Pidge is actually my jam but I hc that Pidge realizes they are nb during their time in the Garrison so I used female pronouns for this one. Will slowly casually move to genderless pronouns with the next installments.

Katie Holt was no more than fifteen when her father and older brother were selected to go on a mission to Kerberos. A year later, they would depart Earth for one of Pluto’s moons. Now, that is something Katie, science technology-loving nerd number 3 Katie because her father and brother are numbers 1 and 2, wouldn’t miss for the world.

And so the days flew by like mere hours. Father and son would go off to their journey into space and mother and daughter would bid them farewell and await their return.

“Come on, Matt! Please.” Katie clasped her hands together and pulled off her puppy eyes but still to no avail.

“Katie, you know I hate being in pictures more than anything.” Matt wasn’t yielding a battle, not to his sister, not to anyone.

“But you just did for the family shot we took awhile ago.” But Katie isn’t also one to give up when the fight is just starting.

“That is because it’s mom who asked. I can’t just say no to our mother.” Matt still reasoned. Her mother was the only exception, taking into consideration that she gets all moody and dramatic whenever one of the two Holt children refuse to appear in photos.

Katie grinned at Matt’s words because he just gave her an idea, the best in the world. And Matt. Matt tried desperately to stop his sister from the worst thing she could do, from ruining his life more than she already has, but she was slicker, faster. He fails miserably.

“Mom! Matt doesn’t want to take a picture with me.”

“Matt! Go take one with your sister. I swear--!”  
“Okay. Okay.”

So much for not yielding a battle. Well, at least the situation has been managed somehow. Their mother has gone back to giving a few, actually a lot, of her sentiments to their father about cautionary measures, protocols, the usual.

“Shiro!” Matt called out to a man in a similar uniform as him, waving his arm to get the man’s attention.

“Hey Matt!” He raises his hand a little to gesture back as her ran to the pair of siblings.

As he drew closer, Katie recognized him from the news, Takashi Shirogane, the other person in their three-man crew. But seeing him in the flesh and everything was all too different. He seemed a lot taller, probably in his twenties. Also, a lot hotter and probably her type. But of course, she knew better than to say any of that.

“Is she your sister?” He says, shifting his eyes to Katie before smiling.

Smiling. Smiling wasn’t enough to describe what Katie was seeing, what she was feeling. She was dying. Look at this man. He was practically glowing. How dare he smile at her looking that? She’s Katie ‘I married science and technology a long time ago’ Holt. She isn’t having a crush on the other person in her father and brother’s mission. Except she was.

“Yup. My sister, Katie. And Katie, this is Shiro. We’re classmates back at the Garrison.”

Classmates, he says. Doesn’t that mean that Shiro is probably eighteen like her brother? Yes, it does. It also means that she still has a chance. What is she even saying?! Katie’s mind wandered. Wooing this man was a science, too many possibilities, too many dead en--

She is removed from her trance when Matt gives her a light pat in the back. Shiro, the good-looking guy she just met, is gesturing for a hand shake. A hand shake. SMOLEVILKATIEHOLT.EXE CANNOT BE FOUND.

Katie moves her arms slowly, almost as if it was mechanical. How long was she out? Were her hands getting sweaty? Matt is smirking. That is not a good sign. Everything was practically swirling, her head, her heart, everything. But when finally, finally Shiro shook hands with her. It all just stopped, as if he was the only thing in her sight. All was well, except she probably turned beet red and Matt was holding back a chuckle or two. Who was she kidding? He probably wanted to roll on the floor and never stop laughing. And Shiro, oh god, Shiro probably thinks she is weird. I mean, she is a frigging tomato, A TOMATO.

But unlike Katie, Matt was the more responsible sibling.

“She’s just shy. Is all.” And by responsible I mean, he prefers to prolong the torture than tackling it all in one go.

Katie let him call her shy. It was good cover actually even though she knows her brother would probably milk this incident for all its worth. He’d invite Shiro to their place and probably tell their mom about her stupid crush. And her mom would send her to Matt’s room to give them drinks and snacks. Then, Matt would makel her stay and sit next to Shiro. The story practically writes itself from there.

“Oh sorry. I should’ve noticed earlier.” Shiro slightly bows, probably out of habit. Katie thinks it is cute and she laments a little because this is also a cuteness she wouldn’t be seeing for a year.

“I almost forgot! The picture!” Katie suddenly remembers. The picture she oh-so-wanted that was the root cause of all of this. But also the only way she can get back at Matt. And besides, she needs to say something. She probably weirded Shiro out way too much already.

“Oh right. Can you take a picture of us, Shiro?” Katie’s plan backfires though because his brother now sees the picture as fair trade for her making an embarrassment out of herself.

Shiro takes the camera, takes the picture and casually walks away. Matt could finally laugh and Katie could finally die. After a few more chaos, mayhem and death, their father calls their attention, specifically Matt’s. It was time to go. Katie and Matt locked themselves in a hug, something they rarely do and yet still found the need to. Their parents join in and Katie cherishes the moment. She wouldn’t see his brother and his father for a year, after all. They say their final goodbyes and hope the two a safe voyage.

Later on, Katie Holt would learn that simply hoping wasn’t going to cut it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know people are real salty about their ages so here is a timeline for you all.
> 
> Approval of Kerberos Mission- Pidge (15) Shiro (17)  
> Departure for Kerberos Mission - Pidge (16) Shiro (18)
> 
> *From one of the episodes in VLD, it is mentioned that it takes like 6 months or more for Earth ships to get to Kerberos. Taking that into consideration, it is approximately 1 year and a half before Shiro escapes Galra prison. So by that time, Pidge is 17 turning 18 and Shiro is 19 turning 20 or already that.


End file.
